Taken
by freezingpizza14
Summary: Life is too short to make mistakes. Percy knows that, and I know that. Especially being demigods. But Percy being sick changes everything. And now the only thing that can cure Percy is himself. All everyone can do now is wait.
1. Ch 1: More Than Friends?

***READ! - Okay, I know you guys are tired of the one-shots. But don't worry, this is a full story. :) Well, unless people comment and say they don't like it. Then I'll quit.**

**This idea came into my head a while ago, I just never got around to writing it until now. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.* **

Taken

"Just close your eyes. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

-Taylor Swift, Safe And Sound

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Preface*

If I'd known what was going to happen . . . well, there wasn't anything I could do. No point in trying to turn back time here. Apollo said it was uncurable, and it was. I'd only hurt myself more by reliving it twice. I only wish I'd gotten more time. More time to say goodbye, more time to keep him here and not let him go. Selfish, I know. But what could I do? Let him suffer? That was indispicable. And beneath me. But oh, if only things were different. If only he hadn't gotten sick. If only he'd never been born in the first place to _get _sick.

If only, if only.

*Chapter 1: More Than Friends?*

It was after dinner, and at the campfire the flames were over 20 feet high, everyone's moods were so uplifted and overwhelming. I guess it was safe to say that everyone was _still _celebrating that the second war with Gaea was over and done with. We could finally get some peace, if only for a little while.

We managed to get along with the Romans with the war over. We even made an arrangement. Sometimes they visit us, sometimes we visit them. At the beginning of June during the summer Jason comes here and Percy goes to Camp Jupiter, and then Percy comes back in July and Jason goes back to Camp Jupiter, or Jason stays there and comes in July . . . well, you get the idea.

Anyway, now Piper and Jason were dating. Everytime a guy hit on her, well, it wasn't pretty. And Leo . . . well, he's had a variety of Roman girls and Greek girls. Nico doesn't date, but girls have been following him alot lately.

As for Percy and me, well, we're still going. Sort of. We'd broken up a month ago, for various reasons, but I would be lying if I didn't say I missed him as more than a friend. It's hard not to kiss him whenever he makes a bad joke or trips over his own feet. We were slowly mending, though it wasn't the same as before we'd first gotten together. There was a weird tension between us now, and it made being with him almost unbearable. We haven't had a good get-in-each-others-faces arguement in weeks, too. Though we do still argue sometimes. It's especially funny because he still thinks 'Wise Girl' is an insulting nickname for me, when to me he's still Seaweed Brain. At least that was one thing that hadn't changed.

After the campfire, Percy walked me back to my cabin, being careful not to accidently brush my arm. I bit my lip. The weird feeling was between us again, and it made me want to scream.

"So . . ." Percy nervously rubbed the back of his neck. When his sleeve on his shirt inched up, I saw his roman tattoo on his forearm. "Goodnight, I guess."

I gave a tiny smile. "Yeah. Goodnight."

He shifted weight, like he wanted to say something else. "Annabeth . . ."

I knew what he was about to say. I looked around and saw a few of our friends staring at us. Thalia mouthed, _You two need to talk. _

I squared my shoulders. "Can we talk later? Tonight, maybe?"

"Yeah," he said. "But how? The Harpies . . ."

"I'll meet you in your cabin, like always," I said without thinking. He froze, and I mentally cursed myself. It was already tense between us, and I probably just made it worse. I'd sometimes sneak into his cabin late at night. Now it would only bring up painful memories.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking," I said.

He cracked a smile. "You weren't thinking? That's a first."

And just like that, a little of our tension was gone. I grinned. "Yeah, well, it won't happen again."

"I know," he muttered, but he was still smiling. "Meet me in my cabin around eleven, okay?" Suddenly he coughed, a wet, choking sound.

"Okay," I said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just something in my throat, I guess."

"Alright." And I couldn't help it. I added, "Bye, Seaweed Brain."

"See you later, Wise Girl," he said, and he was gone. I heard him cough again.

Thalia held her hands up. _Well? _

I shook my head at her and dissapeared inside my cabin. I snuggled under my covers and closed my eyes, pretending to go to sleep. My bed was so comfortable, the air was perfect and warm, it was quiet and dark . . .

I shot up. I looked at my alarm clock. 11:55! I was supposed to go to Percy's cabin nearly an hour ago, but I fell asleep.

I got up and left the Athena cabin as quietly as I could, hoping Percy hadn't given up waiting for me and fell asleep.

When I knocked and no answer came, I went inside. Percy was sitting on his bed, his face propped up on his hand, elbows on his knees. His eyes were closed, so I figured he must have fell asleep, and he had ADHD. He couldn't sit that still awake.

I nudged his shoulder. "Percy?"

No responce. I rolled my eyes. Waking Percy up was such a pain. And on top of that, he _still _drooled.

I didn't know what else to do, so I kneeled in front of him and smacked his arm holding up his head. With no arm to support him he flew forward. His eyes shot open. Unfortunately, he somehow fell off the bed and fell to the ground-right over me.

"Ah!" I screamed. "Oof!" Percy was crushing me. His head painfully hit my shoulder.

"Ow!" He rubbed his forehead. "What was that for?"

"I was trying to wake you up!" I said, gritting my teeth. "Will you get off me?"

"What?" Percy blushed. "Oh, sorry." He got up and held out his hand. I took it and stood, trying not to meet his eyes.

"You fell asleep."

My face flushed. "I didn't mean to. But so did you, so we're even."

"Ok-" His face twisted. He coughed again, and this time it made him double over.

I reached for him, then pulled back at the last minute. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Like I said, probably just something in my throat," he choked. Once he was better he sat on his bed and cleared his throat. "So . . . you wanted to talk?"

"Yes," I said, sitting beside him. "Look, I-I hate this. This . . . this horrible tension between us. I don't want it to be awkward with us, I at least want it to be like before we got together."

"But we'd already liked each other before we got together," he said. "You want to go back to just being friends that like each other?"

"I think we're already there," I said quietly.

He didn't say anything. I got up to leave. I know now that the awkwardness between us wouldn't go away. For once, I couldn't think straight. My head was spinning. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow. Coming here tonight was a bad idea." I moved toward the door, blinking back tears. I wouldn't cry. I just _wouldn't. _

And then, suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt Percy's hand grip my shoulder, spin me around, and kiss me.

It was hard but soft. My brain was yelling two different things at me. To pull away and go back to my cabin, and to kiss him back and stay. The latter won. My arms wrapped around him, our lips molded together. I felt my back press against the wall. I was trapped. And I wasn't going anywhere.

Percy broke away, but it wasn't to get away from me. He leaned away and had another coughing fit. His eyes got watery.

I gripped his shirt. "Percy, something's wrong with you. We need to talk to Chiron."

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Really. I'm just catching a cold or something."

He was lying, but before I could press him his lips were on mine again, and my worries vanished.

It was wrong. So, so wrong. We were broken up, for Zeus's sake. So why couldn't I pull away?

We pulled away slightly, and I could feel heat coming off him. His head was burning.

"You've got a temperature," I said, frowning. "And you're sweating." Little beads of perspiration were popping up on his forehead and temples. Then I got a good look at his face. "Percy . . . you're as white as a sheet."

He didn't respond. For a second I thought he would start coughing again, but then his hand flew to his mouth and he fled out the Poseidon cabin and raced for the bathroom. I followed and waited by the door.

"Percy, are you okay? Are you sick?"

Of course he wasn't okay. I could hear him heaving up his dinner. Eventually I heard the tap come on. When he came back out, I cautiously stepped back a few feet. He was still pale and sweating. He was swaying badly on his feet.

"I'm-I'm-"

"Percy? Percy!" He doubled over, having his worse coughing fit yet. Except this time, when he pulled his hand away, drops of blood were running down his fingers.

"Anna . . . tell . . . Chiron . . ." He didn't finish. He dropped to the ground unconcious.

I panicked. Before I knew it, I was flying. I was racing to the Big House, going as fast as my feet could manage, to get help for Percy, lying in a pool of his own blood.

***Review, tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Needs improvement? Don't worry, it'll get better as the plot gets better. I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as I write it.***


	2. Ch 2: Only The Beginning

***Sorry this chapter took so long. My little bro likes to hog the computer for hours at a time. HOPEFULLY soon I'll be getting my own labtop for my b-day. Anyway, okay, so if you don't like to see or hear about a sick person, then I suggest you not read on. Because Percy's about to get a whole lot worse. And it won't be pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.***

*Chapter 2: Only The Beginning*

The next few hours were horrific. Once I'd gotten to the Big House, woke Chiron, and explained, I was suddenly everywhere. At the Apollo cabin to get Will Solace, since Apollo was the god of Healing, to the infirmary, and then finally back to Percy. It took some help from some Nymphs, but we were finally able to get Percy onto a stretcher and to the infirmary. They checked him out, checking his blood pressure, pulse, his heart, and all the while Percy stayed unconcious, occasionally giving a small cough, which was a reassurance to me that he was still alive.

I sat beside his bed and gripped his hand, trying not to bite my fingernails.

Finally Will leaned back and sighed, wiping his damp forehead. "Well, I really don't know what's wrong with him."

"What do you mean?" I demanded, still gripping Percy's hand.

Will kept his gaze on Percy's face so he wouldn't have to meet my eyes. "I mean I don't know. Because he's a demigod he can't get sick like regular mortals, so obviously something's seriously wrong with him."

Chiron's face was sullen and serious when he spoke. "Can he be healed? Will Ambrosia and Nectar work?"

Will shook his head. "No. I-I tried everything. I don't think he can get better . . . without a god's help."

"So pray to your father and ask for his help," I said impatiently.

Will shook his head again. "I don't know if he'll answer, Annabeth."

"Try anyway!" I snapped, feeling guilty. I knew none of this was Will's fault, but I felt so hopeless. Percy was coughing up blood and none of us knew why.

Chiron put his hand on mine. "Patience, child," he said calmly. "We'll think of something. But for now, both of you need to get back to bed and let Percy rest. I'll message Olympus and see what I can do."

"Thanks, but I'm not leaving him," I said firmly. When I got stares from both Chiron and Will I hastily added, "He'll need someone here in case he wakes up."

Chiron sighed. "As you wish. I'll get a blanket and a pillow for you."

After they left, I stared at Percy's pale face. He was still sweating, and a small bead of blood trickled on his lips, which I carefully wiped away.

"What's happening to you?" I whispered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It took nine hours, twelve minutes and thirty seconds before we managed to finally get Apollo to come and see Percy. I was holding his hand and sitting beside him, waiting. Thankfully Percy had woken up, but his throat was so parched he couldn't speak, no matter how much water he drank, and when he tried his voice came out hoarse.

"Okay, Percy, let's see what we got." Apollo pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, making sure to dramatically snap them. He placed his hands over Percy's body and chanted some incarnation in Ancient Greek.

It seems like hours passed, but it was only a few minutes when Apollo finally pulled back. He frowned.

"What is it, lord Apollo?" Chiron asked, seeing his expression.

When Apollo had first seen Percy he'd looked almost like it didn't mean anything that Percy was pale, sweating, and coughing up blood, but now he had a look of deep concern on his face, as if he just now realized how serious Percy's condition really was.

"I . . . I am not sure. I need to speak with Zeus and Poseidon," he said, standing.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly nervous at his expression. Beyond the worry in his face he almost looked . . . _scared._

"His condition may be worse than I first realized," he said. "Far, far worse."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. "I want to know why he's coughing up blood. Why he was throwing up. Why he just dropped to the ground unconcious."

"I can't explain until I converse with Zeus and Poseidon," he said. "I'm sorry."

I gave him a pleading look. "Please, Apollo. Tell me-tell us _something."_

Apollo sighed. He looked at me, and I saw something I've never seen in a gods' face before: sorrow. "If this is what I think it is, then . . . then I'm afraid Percy is on his own. He can expect no help from even us gods. For once this is one battle he'll have to face alone."

"What do you mean?" Chiron asked.

"I mean, Percy is going to have to fight off this sickness by himself and him alone."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Percy is sick. And possibly no one can help him, even the gods.

My stomach twisted, and I thought I was going to be violently sick.

Percy hadn't said anything after Apollo left. He just lay there and stared off into nothingness. He was probably horribly upset, but he just stared off into space, not looking at me or Chiron.

Chiron tried to get him to eat something, but the smell caused him to lean over the side of the bed and vomit until his stomach was empty. Then he coughed up _more _blood.

It was a little around noon when it got around the entire camp that Percy was in the infirmary sick. Thalia, Nico, and Grover came barging in, concern and worry etched on their faces.

"He's okay, I think," I said automatically, before they could say anything. "Apollo didn't exactly say much except that Percy was ill, and the only thing that can cure him is himself."

"Apollo was here?" Thalia asked.

"He's sick?" Grover asked. "How did he get it? Why can't the gods just cure him?"

"That's what I want to know too," I said softly, tears stinging my eyes.

Suddenly Percy leaned over the side. He only heaved, since there was nothing left in his stomach. I rubbed his back while he choked and coughed up blood. Of course there was blood.

Seeing the expressions on our friends' faces, he lay back. "I'm okay," he croaked.

Thalia sat on his other side and took his hand. She shivered. "You're as cold as ice."

"But he's sweating up a storm," Nico said, sitting on the bed by Percy's feet.

"Gods, Percy. I'm so sorry," Grover said. "This must stink horribly."

Suddenly there was a flash, two flashes. We all looked away - I made sure Percy did too - and before us stood Apollo and Poseidon.

"Dad?" Percy said, and Poseidon winced at his son's throaty voice.

"Lord Poseidon," I said, "please, what's going on? Can he be cured or not?"

Poseidon looked at Apollo.

"Oh, it's alright," he said. "They're his best friends. They have a right to know."

Chiron walked in. When he saw the lord of the sea, he bowed. "Lord Poseidon. It is an honor. Why are you here?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Apollo said. "And I figured Poseidon should hear this, too. Brace yourselves."

I swallowed, feeling like someone had sucker-punched me in the stomach. Oh no, oh no . . .

"What's going to happen to him?" Thalia asked.

Apollo looked at each of our faces before he started. "Well, I spoke with Zeus, Poseidon and Athena. We spent some time discussing it, and I have come to a conclusion. The thing is . . . there is this disease that some gods are known to have. Very deadly, but it can't effect us, because, well, we're gods. Immortal. But passed down to demigods it's a whole other story."

"Wait, so you're saying that this disease-" Thalia started, but Apollo cut her off.

"Yes. Percy somehow got it. And there is no known cure."

"What do you mean, somehow?" Grover asked. I hated that Grover and Thalia are asking the questions for me, but I couldn't find my voice. Apollo's words left me speechless.

Apollo sighed. "This disease is so rare, only three people have gotten it in the last . . . oh, maybe four-hundred years."

"What?" Nico said, his face pale. "That's crazy."

"It's true." Apollo paused before speaking again. "Only one out of the three is known to have survived, managed to hang on until the disease weakened and he got well again."

"How old was he?" I asked quietly, finally finding my voice.

"Seventeen," he answered. "The same age Percy is now."

My shoulders slumped. So the only survivor out of the three was seventeen. Age didn't mean anything, but maybe there was hope for Percy yet.

"How did he die, then?" Grover asked.

"Oh, he was killed by monsters," Apollo said. "A real shame."

Apollo stood. "Anyway, the things happening to Percy now are nothing compared to what's coming when the sickness really sets in. Brace yourselves, because this next month is about to be living hell for him."

"Hold on," Thalia said. "You've barely told us anything. How long did the other guy have? How long did he wait before he knew he was going to survive?"

"About two months. The first month, he had to go through with all the effects of the illness and literally hang on to life. The second month is really a precaution month, to make sure the disease will for sure pass and the victim will live. It did for the other guy. The other two victims barely lasted a month. One girl managed a month and two days before she passed."

"So if he makes it to two months then he's likely to make it though?" Poseidon asked. He's barely spoken the entire time, and his question made me jump.

"Yes, most likely," Apollo said. "It is just a theory, but so far it's been right, so surviving two months is a good sign."

"That's great," I breathed. There was hope after all.

"But," Apollo said, "As I said, the real effects of the illness will be kicking in soon. I'm afraid this is only the beginning."

**So...****review****, tell me whatcha think. Poor Percy. He's going to go insane being stuck in that bed. But will he make it through? Is this enough suspense for you? Because it's going to get even **_**more**_** suspenseful! ;) Anyway, I'll post chapter 3 when it's done.***


	3. Ch 3: The Illness Takes Effect

***As I said before, if you are sensitive to blood and sickness then I suggest you just skim through this chapter. But I wouldn't, because Percy and Annabeth have a moment. X)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's nor am I Rick Riordan.***

*Chapter 3: The Illness Takes Effect*

Percy got worse. Fast.

It started with a nosebleed. The day so far had gone by fine. And then, when I came into the infirmary by late noon, Percy was pinching his nose, crimson staining his pillow and the front of his shirt as Chiron attempted to slow it, with no luck.

"Oh, Styx." Chiron stomped his hoove in frusteration, and his tail swished. "I don't know what else to do. The bleeding won't stop."

I felt a twinge of sympathy for Chiron. Percy was getting worse every day, and he felt as hopeless as I did, and just as frusterated.

Come on, I thought to myself. You're Athena's daughter. _Think._

An idea suddenly popped into my head.

"Chiron," I said. "Try some Nectar and Ambrosia."

Chiron shook his head. "Apollo said-"

"He said it won't cure him," I inturrupted. "He didn't say it wouldn't stop things like the nosebleeds."

Chiron stared at me. "Just trust me," I said softly, and he nodded. After some adjusting, we were finally able to feed Percy some Ambrosia and Nectar. It was hard, since blood kept gushing into his mouth, but when the food of the gods hit his stomach, the nosebleed slowed, then eventually stopped.

I sat back and sighed, glad that it was over. And I had been right; the Ambrosia and Nectar can stop the effects of the illness, just not the illness itself. The thought that I could at least help him after all calmed me a little, like a weight was being lifted off my shoulders. At least Percy wouldn't have to suffer so much.

There was already alot of blood on my hands, but even more got onto them when I helped Chiron clean Percy up. When Thalia, this time with Leo, Piper, and Jason, came in and saw the blood, they freaked.

"It's okay," I said. Funny that I've been saying that to alot of people lately. "It was just a pretty heavy nosebleed, but it's stopped now."

"Is he okay?" Piper asked, swallowing, concern on her face.

Obviously he wasn't, but she had asked because I knew she, Leo, Jason, and Percy had become close friends after the war, and that she cared about him, too.

"For now he is," I said, and she relaxed some.

"So what's the-" Thalia started, but stopped when Percy uncontrollably jerked. His face tightened, coated with sweat, and I had just enough time to thrust the wastebucket under his chin before he leaned over and puked in it. When he finished, he was breathing heavy, but thankfully he hasn't coughed up any blood today yet.

"Never mind," Thalia said grimly.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The nightmares came next. And they were probably the worst yet, even worse than the nosebleed.

I'd gotten up from bed - Chiron won't let me stay in the infirmary anymore - to go to the bathroom when I heard a faint screaming. I immediately knew it was Percy, so I sprinted for the infirmary, forgetting my shoes. But I knew it was bad if I heard him all the way from here. If anyone else heard him, they probably just shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

It was bad. When I got there, Percy was thrashing wildly in bed. His fingernails clawed, catching the sheets, his shirt, blankets, and to my horror, his skin. Red angry scratches ran across his face and arms. He was _hurting _himself now, in his own sleep.

"Stop! Percy, stop!" I grabbed his arms to keep him still. He resisted at first, fighting me.

"Stop, Percy. Wake up! Wake up!"

Slowly, he stilled. His eyes opened, and he gulped in shaky breaths. "Annabeth . . ." he choked. He was trembling hard when he very weakly sat up.

My breath caught in my throat. My eyes stung, and I couldn't help it. I reached out and pulled him to me, hugged him to me. He clung to me too, his hands clutching my shirt, and it wasn't until I felt wetness on my neck that I realized that he was silently crying. I pulled back slightly to wipe the tears away, my fingers inches from his face, when I froze. I couldn't do anything except stare at - not a clear saltwater tear, but a dark red crimson one - the tear rolling down his face, leaving a blood trail on his cheek.

After that, I didn't care that I had blood all over me. I just lay down, holding Percy - still sobbing and clinging to me - in my arms until he fell back asleep, his blood tears mixing in with my own saltwater ones.

. . . . . . . . . . .

After the nightmares and crying blood, the mood swings made their appearance. At least no blood was involved this time. Lately no matter what Percy seemed to have lost blood. Whether it was coughing, crying, or a nosebleed.

But when Percy started chucking everything heavy he could get his hands on at anyone who got too close, I knew that this was going to be a very, very long day, and that it would take a long, long time to calm him down.

When Percy was about to chuck a vase - _how _the Hades did he get his hands on a vase in the infirmary? - at a Nymph, I grabbed it from him.

"Give it back!" he snarled.

"No!" I yelled. The only way to win here was to fight back. If I let him think he could get away with chucking vases at people, then he'd probably do it whenever his mood was bad. And right now, it was bad.

It was like a mother catching a kid in the act of crime, and after that he wasn't supposed to do it anymore, but he didn't listen. He'd keep on doing the crime.

"Go away!" he yelled, pulling a pillow over his head, and suddenly I wished his voice was still hoarse so he couldn't talk. I took a deep breath.

It's the illness talking, not Percy, I reminded myself. Just take it easy.

"Fine," I said, shrugging. "You couldn't take me being here anyway, given your sour mood."

He peeked at me from under his pillow, scowling. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I'm too much of a challenge for you. You scared off everyone else by throwing things at them, but you don't scare me, so you're hiding under your pillow to avoid me."

"That's not true," he said, and I bit my lip to keep from smiling. Thank you, reverse sychology.

"If it's not, then prove it," I said. "Quit hiding and talk to me. And you can't throw things at me."

But, just to make sure, I checked and moved everything glass and breakable as far away from him as possible. Once I finished I scooted my chair so that I was just out of arm's reach of Percy.

He smirked, but it was a twisted, cold thing to match his recent mood. But I know that once it passes - and gods forbid when it returns - he'll be the same kind, gentle Seaweed Brain I knew again. "It seems like _you're _scared of _me." _

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, and inched my chair closer.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked, already sounding like himself again.

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about?"

"_I _want to get the Hades out of here," he said, the cold edge entering his voice again.

"Well, you can't," I said. "You're sick, Percy. You shouldn't-"

"Just for a few minutes," he insisted, but I shook my head. If he wasn't so weak, I'd worry that he'd try to get up and walk out on his own, but he can't. He just huffed and stared at the ceiling. "I changed my mind. I want to sleep."

"Okay," I said, standing. Hopefully he'd fall asleep and his crankyness would fade away.

"Wait." He reached out and grabbed my hand. "Stay." I looked at his face. There was no coldness now, or unexplicable anger, just . . . sadness. I sighed in relief. Maybe his bad mood was gone, only to have it suddenly replaced with a sadder one. But at least he wasn't chucking vases at me.

"Okay." I tried to sit back in my chair, but he pulled me by my hand to the bed. I sat on the edge, and he buried his face in my knee, his arms wrapping around my waist. I knew it wasn't his fault for feeling so emotional, or for this whole illness. But I did know that I would be here for him.

That's what best friends were for, right?

I will be with him through thick and thin, even if I wasn't still in love with him.

**And the truth comes out! She still loves him! X) Like I said, intense, right? Anyway, remember, ****review!**** Tell me what you think so far! Chapter 4 will be out . . . as soon as I post it.***


	4. Ch 4: Delusions and Going Mental

***I don't have anything to say except...sorry if this chapter is kind of lame. And sorry it was kind of late. I've been busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rick's nor am I Rick.***

*Chapter 4: Delusions and Going Mental*

It's been almost a month now since Percy first collapsed unconcious outside the bathroom. One more week and Percy will have survived the first month. And for the first time, I felt a bigger hope than I'd first felt.

We found out pretty fast that Ambrosia and Nectar only works on the physical effects of the illness. When it comes to his mood swings, nightmares, or anything coming mentally from his brain, we could do nothing but comfort him.

This month creeping by had me biting my nails, a habit I'd tried so hard to stop. Out of the two that died from the illness in the past, Apollo told me that the girl only lasted two weeks and four days. The other boy lasted a month, and died in the middle of the second month. The third boy, however, survived. And I want to make sure Percy did, too.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a little into the afternoon when Chiron came and got me.

I was teaching an archery lesson, trying - and failing - not to think of Percy when I saw him this morning: depressed and spilling blood tears all over his newly washed pillow. Seeing him sobbing made me heartbroken, so Chiron suggested I do something to take my mind off of it, and that he'd find me if Percy really needed me.

And judging by the look on Chiron's face as he trotted torward me, Percy needed me.

"Is he okay?" I immediately asked.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "You need to get to him right away, and let him know you're not dead . . ."

"Wait, what?" I stumbled back.

"You'll see when you get there," he said grimly. "Go on. I'll take over the archery lesson from here."

"Okay, thanks." I jogged down to the infirmary, praying that it wasn't bad.

I heard the yelling before I even reached the infirmary. I heard Percy, who was the loudest, and voices that sounded like they were trying to reassure him.

_Gods of Olympus, _was my first thought when I went in. There were six people - demigods, not Nymphs - surrounding him. I recognized Grover, Nico, Jason, Piper, and Leo holding Percy down and murmuring encouraging words to him while Thalia was trying to calm him.

"Dead . . ." Percy gasped, trying to sit up, but Leo pushed his shoulders down.

"She's okay," Thalia reassured. "She's not dead. She'll be here any minute, I promise."

"No . . ." Percy swallowed. "She's dead! I saw it! I have to help her! I have to . . . I have to . . ."

"No," Thalia said firmly. She took Percy's face in her hands. "Listen to me. She. Is. Alive. Okay? You can see for yourself."

I had a feeling I knew who they were talking about. Then Jason saw me, and he sighed in relief. "Finally."

Everyone's heads turned toward me.

"See?" Piper patted Percy's hand. "She's alive and right here."

Percy gawked at me for a moment, then turned to Nico angrily. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"What?" Nico asked.

Percy was shaking with anger. "You think you could summon her and try to trick me into believing she's still here?"

Nico paled. "No! She's not a ghost, Percy. She's alive."

Oh. I get it now. Percy was hallucinating, having delusions. He thought he saw me get killed.

I could tell Percy was about to argue, so I moved forward. Grover scooted over so I could get by him.

"It's okay," I crooned. "I'm here. Look . . ." I reached out and touched Percy's face.

He gasped. His hand jerked, and Jason let go of his wrist. Percy reached out and stroked the side of my face, inhaling sharply with surprise when his fingers touched solid skin. His hand cupped my cheek, and I leaned my face into his palm, folding my hand over his. He cocked his head to the side, staring at me with almost childlike eyes, as if seeing me for the first time.

For a while, we just stayed like that until Thalia broke the silence. She lightly punched Percy's shoulder. "See? We told you so."

"But . . ." Percy's eyes never left my face, and mine never left his. "I saw the arrow . . . it went straight through her heart . . . there was so much blood on the floor . . ."

"There's no blood on the floor. Annabeth was never shot with an arrow, it was just a hallucination," Grover said softly.

Percy huffed. "So I'm going delusional now?"

"It'll pass," I said. Hallucinating can make a person see or believe something that never really happened. Usually it is a person's greatest fear they see, playing out in front of their eyes like a movie. Percy saw me getting shot with an arrow and bleed to death right here in the infirmary. How much torture can he endure before he really loses his mind?

"Maybe we should come back later," Nico muttered, and they all stood up to leave.

Before they left Piper squeezed Percy's hand and Jason clapped his shoulder.

"See ya later, man," Leo said.

Once they were gone Percy asked, "Am I going to go mental? Have strange delusions for the rest of my life?"

"No," I said firmly. "You're going to get better, and we'll put this whole thing behind us."

Percy sighed dejectedly and leaned back against his pillows. "If only it were that easy."

"It is that easy. It has to be." It sounded like I was trying to convince myself now.

"Annabeth . . ."

I used my free hand to brush my fingertips across his cheek, and he closed his eyes.

"I think I would have gone insane a long time ago if it weren't for you," he murmured.

I managed a smile. "What are you trying to say, Seaweed Brain?"

At his nickname his smile turned into a grin, and he answered, "I need you."

I brushed his hair back and sighed. "You don't need me. I-I can't do anything, and I hate it."

His eyes opened, and he stared at me. "I don't need you? Don't be ridiculous. And you . . . you staying by me even after all that I've done . . . that's enough for me."

"All the nightmares and grouchy attitudes aren't your fault," I said. "None of it is."

"Well thanks. For not abandoning me."

"Never," I said.

***So, what did you think? Review and tell me. Sorry this chapter wasn't as good, but things'll start heating up in the next few chapters. And yes I mean romance too. X) Sorry for any mistakes. I had to type this up really quick to post it so I didn't have time to proof read it.***


	5. Ch 5: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

***Sooo sorry it took so long to post. I've been preoccupied and busy. School, ya know? Sorry for any mistakes. Too lazy to correct any errors.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick nor do I own anything of Rick's.***

*Chapter 5: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not*

He loves me. He loves me not. I wish he would just make up his mind already.

Okay, let me back up. Technically he didn't really say he loved me. His temperature made him kind of out of it, and he told me he loved me. Not fair, I know, since technically he didn't know he was saying it, but it still got to me. Now I'm kind of hoping he'd remember he said it and admit it for real. Which is why I was headed to the infirmary now, my heart pounding in my chest.

He loves me. He loves me not.

Gods, I hated those words. It makes us girls unbearably curious and unknowing. And I hated not knowing.

When I peeked my head in, Percy was just laying there - though he couldn't exactly do anything else - staring off into space, fidgeting. It must be hard for an ADHD kid to just sit in bed all day. It must be driving him nuts.

To my surprise, just as I was walking in, Lacey from the Aphrodite cabin was walking out. And even weirder, it looked like she had a bunch of makeup in her pockets.

"Hi," she said shyly. "I was just, you know, visiting." She quickly sprinted away, and I stared after her, wondering why she was in here, and so early in the morning. Breakfast hadn't even started yet.

"Hey," I said softly, tucking a strand of hair nervously behind my ears. Percy turned his head to look at me, a dazed and faraway look in his eyes, and he grinned. "Hey. Thought you wouldn't come for a second."

I nearly jumped. "Why wouldn't I?" Man, I was bad at acting. But my nerves were on edge. Why would he think I wouldn't come? _Did _he remember last night?

He shrugged. I noticed there was . . . something different about him. Off. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I just thought, you know, you'd gotten sick of it here."

I swallowed. "Of course not. But . . . do you remember last night? When I came to visit you right after the campfire?"

"When my temperature was so high it felt like I was being boiled alive?" he said.

"Yeah."

He scratched his head. "No, why? Did I say something?"

I swallowed my fear. No time to be a coward now. "No . . . I mean, yes."

"I did?" Percy's face was a mask of curiousity and slight fear. "What did I say?"

"You said, well, you said . . ."

"Yeah?"

"You said . . ."

"Spit it out, Wise Girl."

"That . . ."

"Annabeth!"

"You said that you loved me," I blurted.

It was quiet. Percy and I didn't look at each other. I stared down at my shoes while Percy played with his fingers. I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I sat on the edge of his bed. But we still didn't speak.

"You know," he finally said, "that I brushed my teeth today and haven't vomited or coughed up blood yet."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

His hand cupped the back of my neck. Usually Percy was pretty predictable, but he had his moments where he would do something totally unpredictable. Like now.

Totally wrong because he's sick, I know. Everyone must be totally disgusted with me. But I couldn't help the fact that I've been waiting for him to kiss me again since that night, before he'd fled from the Poseidon cabin to race to the bathroom.

His lips molded against mine. I wasn't worried, Apollo had visited a few days ago and told me that demigods couldn't pass it to anyone in any way. Only the gods could spread it. He also told me that once in a rare case the disease went not to the offspring but to the mother. The baby came out healthy and fine . . . until he died fifty years later from a monster attack of telekhines. The mother died a month after the baby was born.

We didn't stay like that for long. No, someone didn't barge in - at least not yet anyway - and catch us, or we pulled away. Well, I pulled away. But it was because of the _smell. _A familiar smell . . .

"What-" I asked, but before I could finish - you guessed it - Grover and Nico came in to find me leaning over Percy with our faces inches apart.

"Oops," Nico said, rocking back on his heels. "Sorry, didn't know we were inturrupting a love fest."

"Shut up," I said, but I kept my eyes on Percy's face. Something not right . . . something off . . .

Fortunately, Grover saw it too. "Hey, you look better!" he said, peering at Percy's face.

"Yeah." Nico leaned in too. "Less like a zombie now."

Percy grinned, and his face glowed healthier than I'd seen in a long time. "Gee, thanks guys."

Then it hit me. Like a ton of bricks.

Percy's face glowed. I racked my brain and shifted through memories to Percy's face from two weeks ago, when his face was pale and worn. Nothing like now. He was tan, and healthly looking.

_There was . . . something different about him. Off. _

_Just as I was walking in, Lacey from the Aphrodite cabin was walking out. And even weirder, it looked like she had a bunch of makeup in her pockets._

The smell. I'd smelled that same scent before, when the Aphrodite girls had forced me to wear makeup to go on a date with Percy, and it smelled horrible. Makeup . . .

Rage shot through me like fire.

I couldn't believe this. This was a new personal low, even for him. Wearing makeup to try and hide himself - his sickness - so _we _wouldn't have to suffer. When he was the sick one. A guy, wearing makeup.

It just makes me wonder what ran through his head to make him actually get Lacey to put a bunch of foundation and powder and Athena knows what else on his face.

I was just glad I was a daughter of Athena, or I probably wouldn't have known.

But I was on to him now.

Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice . . . and you're a dead man.

He loved me, he loved me not. He loved me again . . . so did he love me still?

***This was just a chapter to ... idk, because I had writer's block, but I had to write something to make up for not posting sooner. So you can flame, if you must. I know it stunk. But for the next chapter I have interesting things in mind. And I'll even plan it out so that it doesn't stink.***


	6. Ch 6: Way Too Much Drama

***READ: Important! **

**So . . . chapter 5 . . . pretty bad, huh? I'm not the best writer. I know. I make tons of mistakes. I'm no Rick Riordan, but I write for fun. So if you don't like stuff I write, or if you love, that's okay too. Kay? But I promise I won't write anything like that again. BAD idea there. Sooo bad. I'm actually tempted to rewrite chapter 5.**

**Plus, I've been stressed. My bday is coming up. And school...don't even get me started on school. I'm starting to think that writing is interfering with my school work again, and that school is messing up my writing.**

**I own nothing.***

*Chapter 6: Way Too Much Drama*

The end of the first month went off with a dramatic bang. It was pretty big that Percy lasted a whole month, so we were going to stay up with him until midnight, until the first day of the second month, were the real stress will begin. When Percy was going to have to hang on to his life. And after nightmares, bloody messes and mood swings, you think the worst had already passed, right?

It was a little after twilight. I was with Percy in the infirmary, of course, but holding a waist bucket under his chin again. He'd done so good, not vomiting in days.

The blood came back, too. He's been getting worse, and it's safe to say that when this was over my nails would need serious care.

Everyone at camp was tense, too. These days just hushed whispers filled the mess hall. Everytime I walked in, the whispers would suddenly die down like someone had flipped a switch. Everyone was worried about Percy.

I'd barely seen Chiron these days. He's been visiting Olympus, talking to Apollo and Athena, trying to find a way to cure Percy, with no luck.

"Thanks," Percy said, leaning back on his pillows. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," I automatically say. "But . . . I have some great news that will really cheer you up."

Percy raised an eyebrow, curious. "Oh yeah? What?"

"Well, not only is your mother coming for tonight, but Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Dakota and Gwen are coming, too."

"Really?" Percy's eyes sparkled.

"Yep." I smiled. Telling Percy and ruining the surprise had been totally worth it. His pale face lit up like a little kid's on Christmas morning.

"When are they coming?" Percy asked, biting his lip.

I looked at my watch. "Well, the Romans should be arriving . . ."

Suddenly the conch shell blew. I smiled. "Right now."

We waited. A few minutes later, Frank came in holding Hazel's hand, followed by Gwen, Dakota, and Reyna.

Frank and Hazel took one look at their friend and went pale. They rushed over.

"Gods, Percy," Frank said. "They said it was bad, but . . ."

"So you're saying I look bad?" Percy gave a weak grin, and Frank grinned back.

"Same old Percy," Hazel sighed, smiling.

"How are you?" Gwen asked, sitting on the bed near his feet. Reyna stood beside me. I admit we didn't get along too well, but we were on friendly terms, and that was enough.

"Okay," Percy said. He tried to sit up, but he was too weak. He flopped back onto his pillows with a sigh. "Tired. Moody. Really pale, apparently."

Dakota took a pull from his flask and bit his lip. "Yeah, Annabeth told us about the makeup thing . . ."

Percy's face twisted. "Shut it."

"Anyway," I said, but before I could change the subject, a familiar face walked in.

Percy's mouth dropped open. So did everyone else's. Dakota even stumbled back, tripping on his toga.

"Hello, Perseus," Poseidon said. "Feeling better?"

"I thought you said Percy's mother was coming," Reyna whispered to me.

"She . . . she is," I said.

I swallowed. Oh, boy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yeah. Really awkward, knowing that pretty soon Percy's parents would actually meet again. Percy once told me that Poseidon had seen her on his 15th birthday, but then again on Percy's 15th birthday Percy wasn't in bed with a rare disease. But still.

After dinner, everyone else came into the infirmary. Grover, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, the Stolls, Clarisse, Clarisse's boyfriend Chris, and lastly, a tired-looking Chiron.

All of the newcomers gaped at Poseidon sitting beside Percy, but to cover up the awkwardness I asked Chiron, "So, any luck on Olympus?"

Chiron, the only one not staring at the lord of the sea, shook his head. "No. Nothing. But we're still trying."

All of the Romans were staring at the architecture of the infirmary.

"We got our ideas from _this?" _Dakota mumbled, but Thalia heard him. And Thalia, having the dramatic temper, shot up. "What are you trying to say?" she snapped. "That you're better because you're-"

"Thalia," Chiron said sharply, "Sit down."

"But-" Thalia protested, but a new, more gentle voice inturrupted her.

"Percy?"

Everyone turned simultaneously to the door to see Sally Jackson standing there, lines of worry and grief on her face for her only son.

Then she saw Poseidon, and she froze.

Poseidon cleared his throat. "Hello, Sally."

Sally looked shocked only for a second, then unfroze and smiled, though it looked like she was trying hard not to make a scene by crying. "Poseidon." Then her eyes found Percy, pale and sick laying in the middle of where everyone surrounded him, and this time tears came to her eyes. Sally pushed herself forward, and knelt beside Poseidon. "Oh . . . Percy . . ."

But Percy was frozen, taking in both of his parents side by side. Everyone else was frozen with shock too, nervously shifting weight, ready to run. I could have sliced through the tension in the air with my knife. Percy squeezed my hand so tightly my fingers turned purple, but no one noticed but Grover and Thalia.

"So, it's nearly midnight now," Grover said, trying to lighten up the mood.

I smiled. "Yaay."

Percy glanced at me, a smile flickering on his mouth. "You sound so enthusiastic."

"I am!" I said, grinning. "Of course I am."

"So are you, like, back with the punk now?" Clarisse asked, gesturing to our intwined hands.

"No," I said.

"Maybe," Percy said at the same time.

"I don't know?" I kept my gaze on my lap, blushing. _I don't know? _What kind of answer was that?

Was it just me or was it so quiet that we could hear a pen drop? Even though the room was crowded with Greek and Roman demigods, one god, a human, and-

Okay, strike that. Three gods.

Because just then Apollo and Aphrodite showed up.

"Hello," Aphrodite said cheerfully. "I heard that a certain couple might be together again, so I thought I'd just . . . drop by."

Apollo just grinned, his shades hiding half his face. "I'm just here because I'm the Healer god."

After the girls had to hit the boys' faces from drooling at Aphrodite, the two gods just stood by the front of the bed.

"Hey, Percy?" I said, scowling.

"Yeah?" he asked, not meeting my eyes.

"Wipe your face. You're drooling."

Blushing, he grabbed a towel. I sent my scowl in Aphrodite's direction.

All the girls, including Aphrodite and surprisingly Piper, giggled. Even Reyna smiled.

"Okay, everyone start the countdown, midnight is a comin!" Travis hollered.

I squeezed Percy's hand. Technically this wasn't too big a deal, being only one month, but it was to us, even if it wasn't over yet. It gave us hope. Little hope, but hope all the same.

And then . . . and this was a moment I would never forget, probably for the rest of my life. It was a moment that, for those few seconds, actually made me angry that I was a demigod.

With no warning, out of nowhere, Percy had blood spilling out of his nose. And - wait for it - his mouth.

"Percy!" I jumped up.

Everyone went pale. I panicked. This has not happened before, and I had a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Percy?" I put my ear to his chest. I almost sighed with relief. His heart was still beating, though pretty fast and hard. But . . .

"Oh my gods!" I didn't think. I did CPR, not caring that everyone was staring.

"What's going on?" Thalia cried.

"He's not breathing!" I screamed.

***Review, tell me what you think. Sorry for any grammar errors.***


	7. Ch 7: Way Too Much Drama prt 2

***Heyy, peoples. I am now officially typing this from my own laptop. :) Yaay. Anyway, I still don't have spell check, so sorry for any errors. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. My B-day, ya know? Maybe now I'll be able to update more.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.***

*Chapter 7: Way Too Much Drama prt 2*

"He's not breathing!" I screamed. I breathed air into his lungs again, saw the rise and fall of his chest, but Percy didn't move.

I looked panickedly at Apollo. "Do something!" I said.

"Okay, okay . . . let me see. Maybe I can get him breathing again." Apollo put his hands over Percy's body and closed his eyes. He murmured in Ancient Greek. His hands glowed.

Suddenly Percy's eyes shot open, and he gasped. He coughed a few times before he was able to speak. "W-what happened to me?"

Without thinking, I threw my arms around him. "You stopped breathing! You had me -erm, _us _- so worried!"

"Oh and, um, Annabeth totally kissed you," Nico said, the color returning to his face now that Percy was breathing again.

I blushed. "It's CPR, you idiot. I was trying to get air into his lungs."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Right. Call it what you want, princess."

I stuck my tongue out at her. I knew they were just trying to lighten up the mood by teasing, and I couldn't blame them. After this past month, tension was the last thing we wanted.

"Oh, hey, guys, it's 12:01," Grover said. "A whole month has gone by."

Everyone cheered. Percy grinned, and Thalia helped me sit him up so Chiron could rechange his blood stained sheets.

Sally embraced Percy tightly but gently in a hug. Her face was tearstained. "Oh, thank goodness! You had me so worried!"

"I know, mom," Percy said softly. "But it isn't going to be any better. Not anytime soon."

"How much longer will this last?" Sally asked, her eyes misty.

"I don't know," Percy admitted. "Hopefully two months."

Sally couldn't say anything else, so she just nodded, trying not to break down into tears. unknown to anyone else, I saw Poseidon silently reach for her hand.

"So," Nico said, yawning, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat."

Everyone quickly agreed. Everyone told Percy goodnight and headed off to bed except for Sally, Chiron, myself and the three gods.

"Sooo," Apollo said, drawing out the word, "Tonight was filled with some pretty interesting drama."

"Indeed," Chiron said. "But thankfully Percy is okay."

"And alive," I added, squeezing Percy's hand. He squeezed it back, too.

"Maybe we should all turn in, it's getting pretty late," Sally said, yawning.

Poseidon stared at her. "Wait, Sally . . ."

"Yes?" she asked, meeting his gaze with a burning one of her own. I squirmed awkwardly; this was a private moment, one that none of us should be witnessing. But how often do demigods get to see both their mortal parent and their godly parent together like this?

Percy turned to me. "So, you kissed me, huh?" he said, already sounding like his old self again.

I blushed and resisted an urge to smack him. I ripped my hand out of his and crossed my arms over my chest. "No! I told you, it was CPR."

"Oh sweetie, that second round was so a kiss," Aphrodite said, checking her lipstick in her mirror.

"I'm telling you it was . . . oh, never mind." I was too exhausted to argue, and I knew that no matter what I said, Aphrodite would just twist my words.

Once Aphrodite was satisfied with her microscopic makeup problems, she turned to us and said cheerfully, "I'll be back, and when I do, I expect some progress between you two."

Percy and I didn't say anything, and Aphrodite dissapeared in a flash of pink light. It wasn't until after she was gone that I realized she had rhymed.

"Well that was . . . awkward," Apollo muttered. "Hey, I just thought of an awesome Haiku-"

"Thank you, Apollo," Poseidon said quickly. "You can go now."

"Aw, man." Apollo dissapeared in a flash of gold light.

"And then their were five," Percy murmured.

"Yes. Sally, if you wish to stay here with Percy, you may," Chiron said.

"Mom, you don't have to," Percy said quickly. "And besides, Paul would want you home."

Hearing Paul's name was like getting splashed with cold water. Sally jerked, as though waking up from a trance. "Oh . . . Paul . . . yes . . ."

"You should go home," Poseidon said wistfully. "Paul will be worried. You can always come back tomorrow."

"Alright, I get it," she sighed, standing. "I don't want to smother you, honey. But I'll be back tomorrow, alright?"

"You're not smothering me," Percy said. "And yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you." She bent to kiss Percy's forehead, which made Percy's face flush but didn't pull away.

"Love you too."

"Good-bye," she said to Poseidon.

"Good-bye," he said softly. After Sally was gone, Percy turned on his side and closed his eyes. Soon his breathing got slow and even, and he was asleep.

"And then their were three," I muttered.

Chiron chuckled. "Yes, well, after tonight I don't want Percy to be in here alone, so-"

"I'll stay here," I said.

Chiron nodded. He turned to Poseidon. "Lord Poseidon, will you return?"

"Yes," he said, standing up. "I just don't know when. And I'm still looking for anything that can help him. I talked to Athena-"

"You talked to mom?" I said, then closed my mouth tightly at having inturrupted a god.

But Poseidon didn't seem to mind. He chuckled. "Yes, shocking, isn't it? Athena and I working together?"

"I will let you know if anything happens," Chiron said. Poseidon nodded, and was gone too, leaving behind a slight breeze of the ocean. Percy must have smelled it; he sighed in his sleep.

After I got settled in, with firm instructions to get Chiron immediately if something were to happen again, I muttered to myself, "And then there was one." I put my hand back into Percy's and closed my eyes.

***Review, tell me whatcha think! Sorry this was so short. Been busy. Preoccupied. Oh and, hey, I'm making a sequel to The Olympian Ball. Just thought I'd like to throw that in there.***


	8. Ch 8: Future

***Here's chapter 8. Hope you like it, because it's the last chapter. Got to end it if I want to start the sequel to The Olympian Ball soon.**

**Feeling sad. Reading the Maximum Ride series, and Fang's about to have me in sobbing. Max is about to make me scream. Want to KILL DYLAN. Review if you totally agree so I know I'm not alone here.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick, so I don't own anything, but I try my best.***

*Chapter 8: Future*

It's safe to say that there is a chance Percy will make it. But as the second month crept by, he looked like he was getting _worse._

I know, I know, horrible. Time was running out. For Percy, and for me. for us. Why me, you ask?

Just read on and you'll see.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It didn't take long for the teasing to start up again about my 'kissing' Percy, though I had just been giving CPR, for Zeus's sake. _And _it had happened over four days ago.

"Are you going to give me CPR again?" Percy asked, smirking.

I grit my teeth. I ripped my hand from his - for the upteenth time today - in annoyance. He sounded and acted like he was getting better, but it didn't fool us. He's been sick alot lately, throwing up, having more moodswings, having nightmares every night, and so on.

He had to be exhausted, but he tried to hide it. And in case you're wondering, no, not with makeup. He had purple shadows under his eyes, which only made him look sicker compared with his pale face and lack of body strength. He could hardly move now, he was hurting so much. I was pretty sure that, any day now, his voice would go, too.

"You know, since everyone's at lunch, it'll just be us in here for a while," I said.

"Yeah, so?" he asked, eyes searching my face.

"So no one would know if I glued your mouth shut."

Percy grimaced. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Yeah, right . . ."

"Oh yeah? Try me." Before I knew it, realized it, my face was an inch from Percy's.

I smelled the mint on his breath, which fortunately told me that he hadn't thrown up or coughed up today. His hand cupped the back of my neck, and he pulled me down and brought my mouth to his. His lips molded to mine, and I couldn't help but notice that his lips were soft.

My heart pounded, and my palms were sweaty. I was afraid that someone would come in, to ruin this moment like last time, but they didn't, and I was glad.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

How long we stayed like that, I didn't know. But eventually we had to knock it off, because lunch was over, and people would probably be coming in soon. I had a twirly, giddy feeling in my stomach that almost made me giggly thinking that he had kissed me when lunch had started, and that now it was over. Yeah, we had kissed for that long. So sue me.

I sat in a chair next to Percy's bed, my fingers entwined with his. I still didn't know where we stood from here, but I had a feeling that it was somewhere good.

At least, that was what I was thinking, and what Percy was obviously thinking, too.

"So," he said, "where do we go from here? Obviously we still . . ."

I smiled and gave his hand a light tug. "Seaweed Brain, I think that it was obvious a month and six days ago when-" I leaned forward and teasingly put my face close to his, "-you practically threw me against the wall in your cabin and kissed me-"

"Uh . . ."

I turned to see Hazel and Leo in the doorway. My face felt hot. Percy blushed a little. Oh, _please _Athena tell me that they didn't just hear that.

Leo rubbed the back of his neck. "We can, uh, come back later if we're . . . inturrupting."

They quickly backed out of the room. Percy and I just sat in uncomfortable silence.

"That was awkward," Percy mumbled. Then he leaned over and coughed up blood into the bucket.

I made a face when he was done. "Seriously, don't expect me to kiss you now."

He stuck his tongue out at me. Then his face sobered. "Annabeth, if I don't make it . . ."

"Shh," I said. "Don't say that."

"Don't pretend like you haven't noticed," He said, glaring at me. "I've been getting worse. I'm sick every day. And I keep seeing you _dying,_ Annabeth, each time a different way, and it's driving me insane."

"Percy-" But he cut me off. "If I don't make it, promise me you'll move on, okay? Fight monsters. Live."

"_Percy _. . ."

"Promise me. You have a future as an architect. Maybe you'll even get married."

"Would you let me get more than one word out?"

"No," he said, but he stayed silent.

I raised my chin. "When I picture myself in the future, Percy, I see you beside me. The way it's supposed to be. How it's _going _to be. Got it? No ifs, and or buts about it."

Percy smiled. "You just sounded so corny, you know that, right?"

"I know, Seaweed Brain. That was the point, because it's true."

***Review, tell me what you think. The next chapter will just be the epilogue.***


	9. Ch 9: Epilogue

***Well, after this, this is it for this story. Thanks for reading. Remember to review!**

**Still want to kill Dylan. Still sobbing over Fang. The End of Maximum Ride comes out August 6. How can we wait that long?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Never will.***

*Chapter 9: Epilogue*

(Four months later)

The waves just stopped at my feet, and I buried my toes in the warm sand. The sun was setting, a beautiful red-orange color that reflected off the waves of the ocean as I stared out at it, tilting my face up to let the cool breeze fan my face.

It was a pretty moment, the sky orange and pink and beautiful. The temperature was warm, but the breeze kept me cool. But the most beautiful scene was the light reflecting off the water. I took a deep breath of ocean air.

If only Percy were here to see this, I thought. He would have loved it.

If there was anything that this experience with Percy taught me, it was to never take life for granted. I already knew that, of course, but having a best friend look death in the face could really open one's eyes. It made you see the beauty of the world, everything that you saw and then put out of your mind.

Out in the distance I saw a flock of birds fly across the sky and dissapeared in the glare of the sun.

I saw the shadow, and I smiled. "Hey. Glad you could make it. For a second I thought you'd miss the sunset."

Percy's arms wrapped around my waist. "Nah. I wouldn't miss it." his chin rested on top of my head. I hate that he'd grown taller than me, but at least I didn't have to bend down to kiss him.

Over the past two months Percy's gotten tanner, stronger, and always bragging about his new six-pack. He's always pushing himself by working out constantly. Now it was like he was never sick in the first place, though at times he'd still have to take it easy and rest for a while.

I shifted in his arms and tilted my face up. "So how are you? No nausea? Pain?"

"I'm fine," Percy said, leaning down. He kissed me, sending warm tingles down my spine. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to be anywhere else. He gently blushed my blowing strands of hair back from my face, his fingertips softly brushing my cheek. His other arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

Being Percy's girlfriend again was the best feeling in the world, next to building new designs, being an architect and all.

The sun dissapeared behind the clouds, darkening the sky. The wind picked up, blowing the ocean air to us, and Percy smirked.

***Review! The Masked Ball - the sequel to The Olympian Ball - will be out...as soon as I plan it out and write it out. Laters!***


End file.
